


Ernesto's Revenge

by Pikapika145



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kidnapping, Overprotective, Revenge, Threats, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapika145/pseuds/Pikapika145
Summary: Ernesto managed to dodge the bell in time! So, what does he do? Well, he kidnaps a member of the Rivera family, however, it's someone totally unexpected!What will happen?





	Ernesto's Revenge

Ernesto was angry, more than angry. He was holding Miguel by his leg, wanting to throw him overboard the building. "Stay back!" He shouted at the approaching Rivera family. He eyed every single member family until his eyes laid on Rosita. Victoria noticed the stare and she moved in front of Rosita. 

"Tia Rosita!" Victoria shouted in concern for her Tia. Rosita had noticed the way Ernesto had looked at her and she simply couldn't ignore it. 

"He is just a little boy!" Hector tried to get Ernesto to understand, but he had other plans.

"He is a threat." Ernesto growled out. 

"He's a living boy!" Hector shouted. 

"He shouldn't have even came here." Ernesto says, dropping Miguel over the top of the building. The crowd gasped at his vile actions and Rosita and Victoria worked on getting the camera on so they they could catch Ernesto in the act.

Miguel screamed as he was falling to his death. He didn't want to die. He wanted to help Hector get recognized by the family. Dante tried to catch him with his teeth, but at the wrong moment, couldn't managed to catch him. Pepita caught Miguel on her back and he dropped the photo of Hector in a daze. When he saw the photo falling towards the river, he panicked. "No! The photo!" He cried out. Pepita heard his cries, but she wanted to hurry up and bring Miguel back to Imelda. She sensed that something was wrong. 

When she reappeared with Miguel on her back and Dante behind her, the crowd cheered and the Rivera family was very relieved. Ernesto was trailing behind Rosita and Imelda noticed. "Get away from her!" She screamed at Ernesto. Ernesto ignored her and he almost grabbed Rosita until Pepita rushed at him, throwing him into a large bell with how hard the hit was. When he landed on the bell, he slumped down and Pepita growled in satisfaction. When the bell started to drop, Ernesto quickly rolled out of the way, surviving the bell attack. He growled and he swore that he would get his revenge. 

Ernesto started his journey back to the stage and he trailed behind the flying cat. "Fine, I won't stop the boy, but your other family member will do." Ernesto says, snickering to himself. As he founded his way back to the backstage, he saw Rosita by herself and he grinned.  _Perfect._ He thought.  He approached her and this time, he was successfully able to wrapped his arm around her mouth, muffling her screams. He dragged Rosita away and no one noticed. Rosita wanted someone to save her, but they didn't noticed as they weren't backstage. 

When Ernesto felt that he had dragged her away long enough, he released her, but he gripped her arm when she attempted to bolt. "Don't even try." He growled at her, scaring the plump skeleton girl. 

"What do you want from me?" She asked fearfully. Ernesto leered at her. 

"I don't want anything from you. Hector is who I want deader than dead." Ernesto tells Rosita. "You're just leverage." He tells her, making the plump skeleton stare at him with fear in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Ernesto was that willing to get rid of Hector.


End file.
